


Brown Eyes

by Caedmon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor doesn't really know her, but he knows he's got to see her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectlyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for perfectlyrose, who requested a 9/Rose or 10/Rose AU...and I kind of messed up on the AU bit and made it canonverse. Oops. 
> 
> This fic was inspired by the song [Brown Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfCBE9vNfa8) by Andy Davis.
> 
> Thank you to goingtothetardis for giving this a look! All the mistakes are mine. :)  
> Comments and kudos keep the muse fat and sassy. Thank you for them!

She had brown eyes. He knew, because he’d almost gotten lost in them. It had only taken a moment.

He’d been lucky to find her in the basement of the department store before he blew up the building. The idea of having accidentally snuffed out the light in those eyes haunted him. 

He took into account what he knew about her. She was petite, but he could tell from the grip she’d had on his hand that there was strength, deceptive strength, hidden inside her. 

She had blonde hair, although he expected that if she avoided a stylist’s chair for more than a few weeks, that hair would be much darker. 

She was brave and clever. She’d just faced down death by an auton when she started asking him who had done it. Not even thanking him for saving her, come to think of it, but coming up with theories about how and why and who. 

He knew that her hand had fit perfectly into his. He knew that her smile had unexpectedly warmed him. He knew that he’d not felt alone when she was with him. 

He knew her name was Rose, and she had brown eyes. 

There was so much he didn’t know about her. He didn’t know where she lived. He didn’t know what her family was like. He didn’t know if she had a bloke. And where had _that_ thought come from? 

He wanted to know those things, though. 

He didn’t know her, but he wanted to see her again. The memory of her eyes reflected back at him, soft and sparkling, at the back of his mind. 

He thought he may be able to find peace if those eyes gave him absolution. 

He wanted her to travel with him. 

He hoped that when he tracked the auton’s signal, it would take him to wherever she was. 

There was so much he didn’t know about her, but the first step to learning everything there was to know was to see her again.


End file.
